Experimenting With Hypnosis
by Radio Rebel
Summary: Maura wants to try an experiment on Jane. Maura has recently discovered her feelings for Jane. Maura plans to use her new knowledge to her advantage.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Wednesday of that week, Maura had wanted to try something. Now it was Friday of that same week, Maura and Jane's regular movie night. It was about time to go home from the office. Maura was heading up to get Jane for their movie night. It had been a long week. They had wrapped up a tough case today, which had taken its toll on Jane all week long. The rest of the day, after they caught the murder, Korsak, Frost, and Jane were suppose to be finishing up the paperwork for the case.

Maura finished locking up her office and said goodbye to her coworkers. She walked to the elevator and was pushed the up arrow. To Maura, the elevator seemed to take an eternity to arrive at her floor. The elevator beeped. _Finally_, Maura thought.

Maura pressed the button for Jane's floor. Maura couldn't wait to get home, relax, and just watch a movie with Jane. She walked into Jane's office and found that Korsak and Frost already left for the weekend. She scanned the room and spotted Jane at her desk. To Maura, it looked like Jane had passed out from exhaustion. Maura could tell that with each consecutive day, the bags under Jane's eyes seemed to darken.

Maura quickly walked over to Jane's desk. Jane's head rested on her keyboard_. She's going to have keyboard marking on her face when she wakes up_, was all that Maura could think. Maura reached over and gently shook Jane's shoulder.

"Jane. Jane." Maura whispered. "Come on Jane, time to wake up." Jane started to stir. She looked up at Maura with glassy eyes.

"Hey. What are you doing up here?" Jane asked sleepily.

"I came to get you. It's our movie night. You ready?" Maura responded, smiling down at Jane.

"Yeah. Sorry. I must've fallen asleep after everyone left." Jane stated as she rubbed her eyes. Jane shut off her computer and got up from her chair. Jane almost tripped over her chair trying to get out of her desk, but Maura caught her arm before she could fall over. Maura grabbed Jane's jacket and gently led Jane to the elevator, after turning off the office's lights_. Okay, now just to get Jane to my car. _

They finally reached the lobby of the police station. Jane leaned on Maura, and Maura was worried that Jane would pass out before they even got to the parking lot.

"Come on Jane. Just stay awake until we get to the car."

"Mmm. Okay Maur. Can I still have some beer once we get to your house? Then I can try to make it through one of your movies." Jane mumbled.

"Sure Jane. Whatever you want, but I still get to choose the movie." Maura responded.

Maura and Jane reached Maura's car. Maura got Jane into the passenger seat and went to the driver's side. Jane leaned her head against the cool window glass. Maura glanced over to Jane and saw that she already fell asleep. Maura wondered how Jane had even made it to Friday before she crashed. When they arrived at Maura's house, Maura gently woke up Jane. After Maura opened the door, she dragged Jane to the couch and plopped her there. Maura went into her room and changed into her pajamas and got another pair for Jane. She gave Jane the extra pair and went to the kitchen to get herself some wine and Jane's beer.

Maura gave Jane her beer, and she grabbed the TV remote. She turned on the TV to the History Channel. After about fifteen minutes, she turned to Jane who looked about ready to pass out. Maura suddenly turned serious. She wanted to try something on Jane, but she didn't want to look like an idiot if it didn't work. When she saw Jane in this sleepy state, she knew that there wouldn't be a better time to try her experiment.

"Jane, do you trust me?" Maura asked suddenly, turning to face Jane.

Jane was took off-guard. "Of course, I do Maura. Why would you ask?"

"I want to try an experiment on you, and I didn't think it would work if you don't trust me."

"Sure, you can do an experiment on me… Just promise me that you won't pour chemicals on me, cut me open, or anything else like that. Just, can you tell me what you plan to do?"

"Well, I want to try and um, hypnotize you." Maura seemed to stutter out. "I thought it would work better since you seem to be really tired today."

"Um… okay. I have never been hypnotized before, I don't really know what to do." Jane seemed kind of shocked at the request. Jane could only guess that Maura wanted to do this for some kind of psychological research.

"Okay. So first you should get comfy, and I will be right back. Try not to fall asleep while I'm gone." Maura managed to crack the small joke. Maura went to go get a small pocket watch that would help her hypnotize Jane. "Okay Jane, I'm back. You comfy?"

Jane had laid herself on the couch with a blanket laying over her. "Yes. Come on over Maura and try your hypnosis thing." Maura sat down on the sofa chair next to Jane, by her head.

Maura had become interested in hypnosis since she read an article online that stated that psychological trauma can be relieved using hypnosis. Maura figured that she could use hypnosis for other means. Maura had always been attracted to Jane but just recently discovered that her feelings had deepened to more than a friendship level. Maura had never thought she was interested in girls. Maura had only found herself attracted to Jane. She didn't consider herself into other girls, she was only attracted to Jane. Ever since she found out her feelings for Jane, she only wanted to be with Jane, not anybody from either gender. Maura thought that Jane had liked her too. She always thought that Jane seemed very flirty with her, and she seemed to be more touchy feely with Maura than anyone else.

Once she found out her feelings for Jane, and hypnosis, she found that she could use hypnotism to her advantage.

She was going to hypnotize Jane, and if Jane didn't like her, like Maura like Jane, then Maura would just accept it and move on. Otherwise, if Jane did like her in that way, then Maura could have some fun with hypnosis.

Please review. Let me know if I should continue. If you like it: the more reviews, the faster I update. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Any suggestions? What do you want to see happen? Any advice, comments, etc. is helpful. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Jane was laying on the couch, waiting for Maura to try her hypnotism experiment on her. Jane had heard about hypnosis and found it interesting. When Maura first proposed the idea, it took Jane a second to process it. Once Jane registered the idea, she said that she would be Maura's test subject.

For a while now, Jane had found herself attracted to Maura in a way that is more than how a best friend should feel. She found herself admiring Maura. She found herself thinking about how attractive Maura was, and how smart Maura was, and much more. Jane began to appreciate more how Maura dressed. She would find her focus shift to Maura's legs, and her eyes, and many more parts. She found herself imagining how her life would be if she started dating Maura.

She would have loved to tell Maura how she really felt, but she didn't want to risk their friendship. She also wasn't sure if Maura even looked at her in that way. She decided that she didn't want to tell Maura her feelings. She could live with them just being friends with Maura. It would be better if they could be friends and Jane keep her feelings to herself, than ruin their friendship by telling Maura her true feelings.

"Uh, Maura, are you ready?" Jane asked. That seemed to snap Maura out of her reverie.

"Oh yeah. Just sit back and relax. Do you want a blanket?"

"Nah. That's okay Maur. I think I would fall asleep without going in a trance with a blanket." Jane responded.

Maura had sat in the sofa chair next to the couch. She got up and lengthened out the pocket watch she got from her bedroom. "Okay Jane, just look at the watch. Look at it swinging back and forth. And back and forth. Focus on the watch." Jane did just as Maura asked. It didn't take too many swings until Jane's eye lids began to droop. "Just keep relaxing Jane. Feel your mind start to float away. Feel your thoughts and worries float away." Jane had to try and fight to keep her eyes open. She tried to make her eyes follow the watch. Jane's lack of sleep throughout the week was an advantage to Maura. Maura knew that when Jane was tired, she seemed to follow suggestions with little resistance.

"Okay Jane. Very good. In a moment I will count back from five to zero. With each number, you will become more and more relaxed, and feel your worries and fears float away. Five. You feel yourself becoming more relaxed. Four. Let your eyes close. Three. Your muscles and relaxing, no longer tense. Two. More and more relaxed. One. No more thoughts and worries in your mind. Zero. Completely and utterly relaxed."

Maura looked Jane over and saw that Jane looked incredibly relaxed. Maura knew that it was easier to ask the subject under hypnosis yes and no questions. If she asked a question that needed elaboration, it would be hard for the subject's brain to give her the answer. "Okay Jane. Now I'm going to ask you a few simple questions. Just nod or shake your head for your answer. Ready Jane?"

Jane gently nodded her head. "Very good. Are you feeling very calm and relaxed?" Another nod from Jane. "Good. Okay Jane, now for a harder question." Maura paused. _Should I start off strong? _It was too late to turn back now anyway. It was now or never. _Jane is in a trance. If she doesn't return my feelings, I can just make her forget. _"Jane, do you have feelings for me?" Jane nodded. "Okay." _Good at least I'm not imagining our friendship. _"Do you have stronger feelings for me than friendship?" This time Maura was met with a little resistance. If Maura hadn't been staring at Jane, she wouldn't have noticed the small nod Jane gave. _Okay Maura, don't get too excited. Maybe she only thinks of me as a sister, not anything more_. After a few moments of internal battle with herself, Maura finally decided to ask her biggest question.

"Jane, do you love me?" Maura held her breath. She felt like she couldn't breathe until Jane answered her in some way. The smallest nod Maura had ever seen from Jane, gave Maura such a feeling of happiness. _Yes! Yes! Yes! She does like me! _

"That's great Jane. Okay. We will ease off the hard questions now. In a moment I am going to give you a phrase so that you can return to this nice calm and relaxing state. Whenever I say the phrase, you will go back to this nice and relaxing state. Do you understand?" No resistance this time, Jane nodded without hesitation.

"The phrase is," Maura paused. Crap, crap, crap! What should the phrase be? Crap! Wait. I got it," 'Red Sox.' Do you understand the phrase and what will happen when I say it to you?" Jane nodded once again. "Great, Jane. In a moment I will bring you out of your trance. When you wake up, you will remember being hypnotized, but you will not remember what we discussed. When you wake up, you will want to discuss your feelings about me. You will find that you want to tell me that you love me. Do you understand Jane?" Maura asked. Jane nodded once again.

"Jane. I am going to count from one to five, and when I reach five, you will feel nice and refreshed. Ready Jane?" From what had gone on so far, Maura could tell Jane wanted to stay in this relaxed state, so she wasn't surprised when Jane shook her head. Maura had heard that this could happen. It happened when the subject was so relaxed and didn't want to come back to the stress of reality. Even with knowing this, Maura still was panicking a little. "Jane, if you don't wake up when I snap my fingers, I will never hypnotize you again." Maura knew this was a little extreme, but she knew that a subject under hypnosis would always want to return to the trance. This was pretty much a sure-fire way of getting Jane to wake up.

Maura snapped her fingers, and Jane's eyes snapped open.

Sorry. It's kind of a cliffhanger. Once again, please review! I enjoy hearing everything you guys say. Suggestions, constructive criticism, and your ideas are greatly appreciated.

Sorry for the lack of Jane in this chapter. There wasn't really a way I could fit her in more.

How many of you guys can't wait for the episode next week?! I can't wait! It looks very intense! The promo gave me chills. I don't want to spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen the promo yet.

If you want to talk with me about the show, any ideas about other fanfictions you want me to write, or anything about this fanfiction, please private message me or review this fanfiction.

I will try to discuss reviews in the beginning of the next chapter.

Thanks again for reading!


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry, but this isn't another chapter.

Okay. So I think I'm lacking in motivation. I don't know how to continue. A lot of you guys want to see whether Jane should remember Maura's question. I don't really know how to continue this either.

Please let me know your ideas. I'm trying to think of a way to continue this, but I think I might start on a new Rizzoli & Isles fanfiction.

If you have any ideas about this fanfiction or for a new fanfiction please let me know.  
I will try to come up with some way to continue this. Please tell me what you would like to see happen next.


End file.
